Sweet Chills
by YoYogirl
Summary: The Bladebreakers visit the Majestics as a vacation. But, when they get there, they touch a world that wasn’t meant to be touched…... Rated for Rapes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters.

Warnings: This fiction contains yaoi which is a MalexMale relationship. There is swearing, limes, and perverts (just to let you know XD). AND THERE WILL BE A RAPE, or two!

Summary: The Bladebreakers visit the Majestics as a vacation. But, when they get there, they touch a world that wasn't meant to be touched….

A/N: This is my 3d fiction, EVER and my second one that will have multiple chapters. Like my other story 'The Reunion' I may tae awhile to update and I usually write short chapters. Unlike 'The Reunion' this fiction should have at lease 8 chapters. I haven't really mapped the whole fiction out so it may be a little mixed up or vague in parts. Please R&R! The more reviews I get the more I write. Thanks and have fun reading!

**Sweet Chills Chapter 1, Start!**

"Tyson, wake up!" Kai yelled at the sleeping boy. The dragon murmured something and rolled away from Kai. "Now, Tyson! We have to leave for the airport NOW!" Kai said feeling annoyed at the smaller blader. He shook Tyson's shoulders until Tyson hit him and got out of bed.

Kai left the room and Tyson changed quickly and ran down stairs.

"Hey guys! Time for Europe!" Tyson said with his bag in hand. The others smiled at him and jumped in the taxi Kai had called earlier to pick them up.

Kai, of course, sat in front. Max and Rei sat on both sides of Tyson who in the middle of the back, annoying the crap out of Kai.

"C'mon Kai! Do we have to train when we get there?" Tyson asked.

"Yes! Now shut up or I'll train you all extra hard!" Kai growled.

"I hate you!" Tyson said in a pout.

"Shut up, Granger!" Kai snapped and the cab was quiet.

The rest of the ride was silent except for Max's constant giggling of happiness.

When they arrived, Kai paid the driver and they all walked inside. The place was big, very big and Tyson wanted to let everyone know.

"Wow! I didn't know airports were this big! Wow! Wow! Wow!" Tyson said over and over.

"I know look at this place! YAY!" Max said happily jumping up and down.

"Hn." Kai said trying to keep an eye on his team. Rei laughed and followed the group.

_After the flight…_

"Oh my gosh! We're here! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Tyson and Max chanted.

"Yeah, I kind of missed this place." Rei said calmly.

Kai looked around for any sign of someone to pick them up. He finally caught a glimpse of green and continued to focus over the way he saw it. After a few minutes of searching he spotted Oliver waving at them. Soon he spotted a crowd of girls and suspected Enrique was somewhere in the middle.

"C'mon guys, there's Oliver and Enrique!" Kai yelled to his team which was yelling about how happy they were.

"Oh! Ok!" All three said and walked after Kai over to the smiling boy.

"Hey guys!" Oliver said with a large grin. He scanned each one and knew it was the real deal. "Enrique! C'mon, stop flirting, the BladeBreakers are here!" He said to the blonde. Soon Enrique emerged from the girls. Oliver winked at him and Enrique blushed, luckily none of the BladeBreakers noticed but one cold-hearted captain.

"Sorry girls, I gotta go now!" He said and left them all shocked and scowling.

"Well if it isn't the BladeBreakers! We haven't seen you all in forever." Enrique said walking over.

"Yeah, too long, how you guys been?" Tyson asked. Kai scowled and saw Oliver and Enrique's eyes all over the dragon.

"Oh, we've been great! Did we forget to tell you all?" Enrique said and pulled Oliver against his chest and nuzzled him lovingly, "Oliver and I are together." He finished.

No one seemed too surprised.

"Then why do you let him flirt with all those girls?" Rei asked Oliver, obviously interested and happy for them.

"I don't know actually… I guess I just don't have the heart to stop him." Oliver said with a sigh.

Enrique buried his head in the lush green hair of his lover and inhaled loudly. He let his hands roam and then Max cleared his throat and Oliver's face turned bright red.

"Well… Let's go to the limo and we can talk on the way to Roberts." Oliver suggested and they all headed out and got in.

Once in the limo they all started to chat.

"So…. Are you guy's bi or gay?" Tyson asked and Rei hit in on the back of the head.

"Tyson! That's rude!" Rei said with a little anger in his voice.

Oliver and Enrique laughed.

"Don't worry; both of us are very open about it, right babe?" Enrique said and hugged Oliver again making him blush.

"Yeah." Oliver practically whispered.

"I'd say I'm bi, for the sex, and Oliver is gay." Enrique stated, Oliver shook his head in agreement.

"Hey, that's cool." Tyson said with a smile, knowing he also was starting to like the same gender, still glad to know they did too.

"Is Johnny going to be there?" Kai said with a growl at the name, he never liked that boy.

"Why, yes he is! I think he likes Robert if you know what I mean!" Oliver said with a wink. All the BladeBreakers blushed except Kai who grinned knowing he could tease with that information.

"Well anyway…. You know, Max, you and Rei would make a cute couple! Ever thought about it?" Enrique said with a girlish grin. Max and Rei blushed a crimson red.

"N-not r-r-real-l-y." Max squeaked out, Enrique and Oliver grinned.

"Someone has a crush!" Oliver said in a teasing voice.

"I D-do not!" Max said and shook hid fist.

"Mm-hm, that's why you're blushing and so is he." Oliver pointed to Rei.

Rei cover his face in his long bangs.

Max looked dumbfounded and slumped back, accidentally brushing his hand on Rei's knee making him jump and the whole limo laughed, even Kai chuckled at the blushing pair.

"Well, enough torture for you two huh?" Oliver grinned and leaned back to brush his lips against Enrique's. The two became lost to the real world. Oliver straddled Enrique's lap and the two mad-out the rest of the way. The BladeBreakers were as uncomfortable as ever.

_At Robert's castle…_

"Welcome, welcome everyone!" Robert greeted, Johnny at his heels.

"Hey Robert! Long time no see huh?" Asked Tyson with a grin. Kai eyes the other captain suspiciously and ran his eyes up and down him too see any signs of lust towards Tyson. Seeing none he looked at Johnny who already had his eyes in a glare towards Kai. Johnny made his way over too Kai.

"Can I talk to you in private, Kai?" Johnny asked. Kai mumbled a 'yes' and followed the Scottish boy to behind another wall. When they arrived Johnny got straight to the point.

Johnny grabbed Kai's shirt collar and shoved him against the cold stone wall.

"Don't EVER look at Robert again, got that!" Johnny said and moved his knee to Kais crotch to threaten him with pain.

"I was doing it to protect my team, moron. Your little 'buddies' were checking out Tyson earlier and I don't want any of them to get near my teammates." Kai said sternly, ignoring the slight pressing increasing on his balls.

"Right." Johnny said sarcastically. "I'll keep the two fuckers away from your boyfriend if you stay away from mine!" Johnny snarled.

"He isn't my boyfriend. I just don't want to lose any competition with the Majestic's because of those mother-fuckers, ok?" Kai snapped.

"I hate you." Johnny said in a low venomous voice.

"Funny, Tyson said the same thing earlier." Kai said than yelped as Johnny kneed Kai's crotch fairly hard and Kai almost blacked out.

When the two returned they saw the teams sitting down to eat. Kai sat between Robert and Max, Johnny seated on the other side of Robert on the end. They all ordered their food from Robert's private chef and eat happily when it came.

Tyson ate more than everyone else put together.

"Tyson! You're going to eat too much than not work it off! Do you want to be fat?" Kai snapped.

"I'm a growing boy Kai!" Tyson complained.

"I don't care!" Kai growled. Tyson glanced over and dropped his fork. Enrique and Oliver were making-out (again) and grouping each other.

"You're right K-kai. I lost my appetite." Tyson said staring at the two who broke apart.

"Sorry dude!" Enrique said. Oliver blushed again.

Kai chuckled and nodded.

**End chapter 1**

Yoyo: Well…. Ummm….. That's probably a long chapter for me… sorry all! I'm not much into typing XP

**_PLEASE R&R, I'll Do more chapters quicker and longer if you do! TELL ME WHAT'CHA THINK! I'm always open for ideas too!_**


	2. Sweet Chills Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters.

Warnings: This fiction contains yaoi which is a MalexMale relationship. There is swearing, limes, and perverts (just to let you know XD). AND THERE WILL BE A RAPE, or two!

Summary: The Bladebreakers visit the Majestics as a vacation. But, when they get there, they touch a world that wasn't meant to be touched….

A/N: Umm…… READ AND YOU'LL FIND OUT! Oh and this has a few surprises in it, even though it's SO DAMN SHORT!

**Sweet Chills Chapter 2, Start!**

Kai chuckle and nodded.

"Anyway, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Max asked out of the blue.

"Oh… Well I never really thought about that." Robert said with a sweat drop, making everyone do an anime fall.

"Well, I'm sure you can work something out!" Johnny said looking at his crush. Robert grinned at him lightly.

"Yup, we have enough room for you all." He said making Johnny's cheeks turn a light, LIGHT shade of pink. "Well…. Let's see…. I know Oliver and Enrique will room together, except for the nights we want them to actually sleep." Robert said and looked up into nothing, in a deep-sort of thought. "We could put Max and Rei together, the two calm ones." Robert said and took a bit out of his cake that had just come. "And, Tyson can sleep with Johnny and Kai can have his own room. Everyone fine with that?" Robert finally finished.

"I like it!" Max said and looked at Rei.

"I don't wanna sleep with Tyson!" Johnny groaned.

"Hey, watch it!" Tyson said playfully.

Robert glared at the pair and they knew he wasn't changing his mind.

"Ok, I'll show you all the rooms now." Robert said and got up. He walked to the door and everyone followed.

All the bladders followed Robert to a hall. He pointed to the first room and said, "That will be Tyson and Johnny's." He said. Than a few paces forward he pointed to another door on the opposite side, "This will be Max and Rei's, hope you guys don't mind, only one bed." Oliver and Enrique stopped their cuddling and smirked. They made cooing noises and got two heated glares from the blades. Robert walked down a bit farther, "Oliver, Enrique, I made sure this room had two beds. It's yours for the time being."

Robert finally stopped at the last room, "Everyone, this is mine. Need anything, just knock!" He said than turned around and told everyone to go to their rooms.

"Hey! What about, Kai?" Rei asked just noticing, along with everyone else.

"Oh yes… That is all the extra bedrooms we have… Kai you may share my room if you don't mind?" Robert asked politely. Kai looked at him curiously and nodded his head and said,

"Sure, no where else to sleep." He said. Only Kai heard the growl that escaped Johnny's lips.

"Well than, great." Robert said with a sincere smile.

Tyson raced down stairs and grabbed his stuff. He ran into the room and locked around. He gaped at the scene; Robert must have planned for this room for him.

The walls were painted with magnificent plantings of blue dragons. The carpet had a swirling giant blue dragon along it, and the bed sheets were also covered in dragons.

"OH MY GOD! ROBERT, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Tyson screeched and ran over and flopped down on the bed. He cuddled with one of the two blue pillows on his twin size bed and cooed. When Johnny walked in he rolled his eyes.

"Tyson, why the hell are you molesting the pillow?" Johnny said sarcastically.

"That made no sense!" Tyson complained.

"Made lots of sense to me, smart ass." Johnny said.

"I get the feeling, you don't like me!" Tyson said with a glare, he really didn't care but wiped a fake tear away, "ROOOBERT! JOHNNY'S BEING AN ASS! I DON'T WANNA SHARE ROOMS WITH HIM ANYMORE!" Tyson screeched loudly.

"God, Tyson. Someone is going to think he's killing you." Kai said smoothly as he walked in just before Robert.

"Johnny, behave will you? We don't want to make my guests unhappy!" Robert said in an annoyed, yet polite voice.

"…sorry" Johnny mumbled lightly. He had an embarrassed blush covering his face.

"Just try and be nice ok?" Robert said in a softened voice and he looked at his friend sympathetically. He knew Johnny hated to be yelled at, especially in front of his almost-rival Kai.

Johnny lifted his gaze from the floor and gave a small smile to his captain, "I'll try…" Johnny said. Both Kai and Tyson were a bit shocked at Johnny's sweetness towards Robert, though Kai knew –fully- why.

Robert left the room but Kai stayed with his arms crossed and leaned against the door that just closed.

"I don't exactly want to sleep in the same room with Robert, got it? If he can't scrap up a bed from somewhere in the house, which isn't likely because these are the only BEDrooms, so yours truly might be sleeping in the same bed as Mr.Richy Robert. So, Tyson, try and be tough ok? And Johnny be nice or else" Kai tried to say but was interrupted.

"Or else what?" Johnny asked with an almost angry look on his face.

"You know what. Robert—one bed—I am stronger—I don't feel guilt." Kai said and Johnny looked scared, he must have been think rape or something, Kai chuckled. "So get along you two, I won't be giving any more pep talks on how to share a room, got it?" Kai finished.

"'Course Kai! Wouldn't have it any other way!" Tyson said cheerfully and smiled at the captain. The dual hair turned around and left the room. No one saw the scarlet stain on his blue-triangled cheeks….

**End chapter 2**

Yoyo: Well…. Um…. There's the SHORT chapter 2! God, I'm so sorry it's not longer! I just can't seem to get my ass in gear! Well anyway…. In this chapter I tried to fit a lot in, so it may seem a bit jumbled! SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT!

_**Make sure to R/R!**_

_If I know what your thinking, I can write better!_


	3. Sweet Chills Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters.

Warnings: This fiction contains yaoi which is a MalexMale relationship. There is swearing, limes, and perverts (just to let you know XD). AND THERE WILL BE A RAPE, or two!

Summary: The Bladebreakers visit the Majestics as a vacation. But, when they get there, they touch a world that wasn't meant to be touched….

A/N: Read Read Read

**Sweet Chills Chapter 3, Start!**

Kai walked back into his and Robert's room and saw Robert frowning and sitting on his bed.

"Kai, I apologize greatly when I say I couldn't find another bed for you to sleep in. You are very well aloud to sleep in mine, it's a double king-size so it should easily give you your own space." Robert finished and looked at the dual hair. Kai scanned over the bed, sure enough, it was huge.

"Kai? You ok?" Robert asked not getting an answer.

"…fine." Kai said softly and walked over to his bag. Kai traveled fairly light, he had a duffel bag and a small backpack with… personal products in it.

"Alright. I need to go check on the others, later, Kai." Robert said and left the room. Kai sighed and looked at the ceiling, _why, why do I have to be in love?_

Max flopped down on the bed.

"This is awesome! Robert is so rich!" Max said cheerfully and looked at the raven hair who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"I know! Look at this room, did you see the gigantic bathroom?" Rei said excitedly.

"No… not yet! What's so special about it?" Max asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well, for starters, the bathtub is like a pool! And the shower is awesome!" Rei started and thought of how easily he could wash his hair.

"Ooh! Fun! I'll check them out now!" Max said and ran in. Rei followed the blonde into the bathroom. Sure enough it was just as Rei said.

"Geez! I guess they want us to have a fun time in the bath!" Max said with his eyes wide. _I can imagine a few 'fun' things to do... with lots of lube and rope, _Rei thought than blushed at his thoughts.

"I guess so." Rei said so the blonde wouldn't turn around and see him blushing.

"Wow!" Max said leaning over the bathtub edge and looking at the small water-proof paintings of fish and under sea life. As soon as Max leaning over, Rei found himself staring at the blonde's rear. _Stop it! Gah! Max, why do you have to lean over like that…? I am getting bad! I can't help but love that smile I guess. _Rei grinned and walked over, tearing his gaze from his friend.

"Cool huh?" Rei said, though he knew the answer, he just needed to talk; his thoughts were too dirty for an innocent guy like him to stand.

"Heck yea!" Max said and looked at Rei. "Well…. What now….?" Max asked and Rei looked confused, like he'd know.

"I'm n-not really sure." Rei said and caught himself drowning in the sky blue oceans in Max's eyes.

"Dang… It's wonderful around here but sure can be boring." Max said than walked back into their room, Rei following close behind.

"Hey Max," Rei started, "I was wondering what you thought about having to share this bed?" Rei asked and plopped down on his side.

"It's fine with me. I have shared beds with Tyson millions of times, thought it's not easy when the person next to you snores and kicks you in the balls…. He is violent when he sleeps." Max said scowling at the memory, than smiled at Rei, "Does it bug you?" Max asked.

"Not really." Rei answered._ 'Except I will get a hard-on every night knowing your next to me with minimal clothes on.' _Rei thought and blushed again.

"Rei, are you warm or something? Your cheeks are all red." Max said with a worried expression on his face, "Are you sick? Let me feel your forehead." Max said and crawled over. Rei pulled away.

"I'm fine, really." Rei said to the teen by him.

"You don't look so good, your getting brighter. Let me feel your forehead, please!" Max said, now very concerned about his friend.

"No, Max! I'm fine I swear!" Rei said to Max, but the blonde wasn't about to give up.

"Rei! If you're really fine, let me check than I won't bug you!" Max said crawling a few paces forward towards the tiger on the edge of the bed.

"Max, get away from me!" Rei said as Max reached him.

"No!" Max pouted and reached a hand forward and Rei moved backwards and fell off the bed, grabbing the blonde in attempt not to hit the floor.

The two hit the floor with a '_plump!' _Max was onto of Rei with a hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever…" Max said and looked at the raven hair. Rei couldn't breathe, not because of the weight, but because of the mere centimeters away from the blonde.

Max sighed and plopped down on the raven hair, surprising Rei and making him tense. Max felt something hard and looked down. He saw a small tent in Rei's pants and his eyes widened. Rei felt it too. Max looked up at Rei, shocked.

**Chapter 3, END!**

Yoyo: I admit it! I'm evil! I give you short chapter with cliff hangers! Well….. I have been grounded from the computer! So don't expect any… quick updates!

NEXT CHAPTER WARNING: Well, there MIGHT be a rape. Most likely between Johnny and Kai. You just have to gues who'll rape who... I'm not that graphic either, I'mam onAFF but not here!


	4. Sweet Chills Chapter 4

**Sweet Chills Chapter 4**

Tyson yawned. It was getting late now, probably around 11.

"Mmm…. I'm tired." He let Johnny know and crawled into his blue bed. Tyson felt the world go black as he fell asleep quicker than anyone could have guessed.

Johnny chuckled at Tyson. He growled into the silence thinking about what the dual haired captain had said before. _He wouldn't, would he?_ Johnny kept repeating in his head. He heard a light knock on the door and said a light 'come in.' hoping to wake the dragon, but not succeeding.

"Hello Johnny. I just had to let you know that I need to leave for tonight; I'll be back in the morning. My parents just need to talk to me face to face. Tell the others if they wake up." Robert said. Johnny nodded lightly. Robert lowered his head and closed the door with a small 'click'.

Johnny lay on his bed staring at the dragon painted ceiling, he never noticed that before. He felt as if a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. He knew Robert was safe, but tomorrow could be a different story. He needed to strike fear in Kai, make his tremble under his power… And there was only one way to do that to Kai.

Kai yawned and stared at the wall, it was a usually white wall, but now it was black due to the lack of light.

He yawned and heard the door ease open. One footstep could be heard than another, and another. Kai quickly caught the scent and knew who it was.

"What Johnny?" Kai growled. He heard a chuckle.

"Aww, not asleep yet?" Johnny asked in a teasing voice.

"Fuck you." Kai hissed.

"Whatever Kai, you know you wouldn't rape a soul." Johnny stated in an innocent voice.

"Just because your little crush isn't here doesn't mean I can't hurt him." Kai said in a dangerous voice.

"Yes, but I can still hurt you…" Johnny said and Kai felt the weight shift on the bed. Kai sighed and flipped over, but was pushed back forcefully by another body pressed tightly against his. He felt two arms slither around his waist.

"You aren't Robert, but you are sexy." Johnny hissed in Kai's ear. Kai was now uncomfortable and mad. Kai felt a jolt of rage rise up. No one could touch him this way unless it was under his command.

"Shut up! And get the fuck off me!" Kai said and tried to pull away, but feeling the strong arms pull him harder against the others chest.

Kai felt one arm move up, bringing his nightshirt with it. Kai gulped softly when he could feel many fingertips moving about his upper chest. Caressing his nipple was two fingers, circling and drawing unknown patterns on his dusty nub.

Kai gasped in the sudden pleasure jolt he felt.

Kai felt hot tears well up in his eyes. Johnny used his other hand and struggled off Kai's pants. Kai didn't give any fight. He didn't know why, but Johnny was a strong boy…

* * *

An ear shattering shrill filled the night, done by Kai himself.

* * *

Tyson's eyes flew open at a horrible sound. But, he convinced himself it was part of his dream. Tyson turned over and saw Johnny's bed. It looked occupied, but there was no breathing. Either Johnny was dead, or that wasn't Johnny. Tyson decided with each one, he would be safe from the brunette's wrath.

Tyson got up and pulled the covers down lightly and just found a pillow, than another and another. _Where is he?_ Tyson thought.

He remembered Robert said they could ask him if they needed anything. It was 5 a.m. but that would be ok.

Tyson opened his door and tiptoed down the hall. He didn't want to wake his captain so he opened the door softly. He didn't see anyone on Roberts's side of the bed, but two lumps on the other…

His eyes widened and Tyson gasped loud enough to get two pairs of eyes looking at his from the bed.

* * *

Max and Rei also awoke to the brutal sound.

"Psst! Rei, did you hear that?" Max asked.

"Y-yea, s-sounded like K-kai." Rei said in a shocked tone. They both knew their captains deep, husky, sarcastic, cold, hot, and even sexy voice.

"Oh my god… it did!" Max said in a worried voice. He sat up and looked at the raven hair on the other side of the bed.

"Umm… What should we do? It sounded like he was in pain or something…." Rei trailed off and looked to the air in horror.

"Mmm…. More like pleasure, have you listened to Enrique and Oliver's room?" Max asked with a chuckle.

"Kai was screwing? With who?" Rei asked, plunging into thought.

"Robert?" Max said unconvincingly.

"Ha-ha… yea right." Rei said and they continued to talk.

"But really. I'm still a little scared about this whole thing!" Max complained.

"I know Max, I know!" Rei said reaching over to stroke the blondes hair but getting it swatted away.

"Don't touch me Rei, please? I don't think of you that way!" Max said abruptly, than scotting a few feet away from the raven hair.

Rei felt a jolt of pain hit his heart at Max's words, he had been rejected earlier but Max still wanted to be _'friends'_. Damn that word was all Rei thought for the next hour.

"Sorry Maxy." Rei said with a small grin. He had always called him Maxy, and that wouldn't change even if he was turned down!

"Mmm... S'ok Rei." Max said sinking into the fluffiness of the bed.

* * *

**_FAST FORWARDING TO THE NEXT DAY! (Tyson left without another word, they didn't say anything, just filling you in!)_**

"Damn it all..." Kai grunted as he tried to stand up. "No, damn you Johnny..." Kai continued to mumble about random things. The brunette had left him last night, not to make Robert suspicious when he got back.

Robert did indeed return at around 7 a.m. Kai was asleep (A/N: After a long night!)and didn't wake upuntill around 9o'clock.

The dual hair scruffed up enought courage and tried the stairs. His rear hurt like hell1 but that didn't stop him. Kai reached the kitchen and was faced with a crowd. The crowd had, Tyson, Max, Rei, Johnny, and Robert. Enrique and Oliver were in the background feeding each other and kissing occansonally. Kai groaned inwardly when he sawhis dragons eyes look at him than become watery and turn down. _His dragon?_

**End Sweet Chills Chapter 4**

Yoyo: Well, I decided to not explain the rape, probably because I don't want this story deleted!

_**R/R!**_


	5. Sweet Chills Chapter 5

**Sweet Chills Chapter 5**

Kai sighed as he sat down at the table by Max. The blonde looked at him with a concerned tint in his eyes.

"Kai, we heard you scream last night…. Why?" Max asked hesitantly. Kai looked up in harshly at the petite bladder.

"Bad. Dream." He said coldly and Max backed down. Kai ate his meal without another word and got up abruptly. "I'll be outside training." He said and walked out without another word said.

_Why did I not tell Max the truth? I mean, I could have got Johnny arrested or something... Damn him. I bet everyone heard! _Kai thought evilly in his head.

Kai launched his blade and listened to it spin. It was always a slight comfort to know Dranzer was there and ready to attack, she really was an angel to him. Kai sighed and looked up as another blade clashed with his lightly, obviously just for play.

He glanced up in the direction the blade came from and shot his eyes down again when he realized it was Tyson.

"What Tyson?" Kai asked coldly, keeping his cold cover.

"Kai, about last night when…" Tyson started but was interrupted by Kai.

"It was nothing." Kai said quickly watching his blade spin by the almighty Dragoon.

"But--"

"Enough!" Kai said and his eyes flared with anger. Kai could do that, be crying inside and be mean on the out.

"Kai…" Tyson said softly, Kai noticed he was being more mature than usual, he knew something was up.

Kai sighed and looked up at the dragon but shifted to the ground when Tyson tried to meet his gaze.

"Please, just tell me if you and Johnny are together…" Tyson said and Kai felt shocked.

"We. Aren't." Kai said firmly, and loudly.

"Really, Kai? You're not lying?" Tyson asked plead fully.

"No Tyson, I'm not lying." Kai said feeling the tears of the night before rim his eyes. Kai stared at the dirt with empty eyes. Visions of Johnny and his torture filled his soft thoughts of happiness and Dranzer, with pain and hate. Kai felt and urge to tremble when he remembered Dranzer calling out to him screaming what to do in his head, but he didn't respond.

Kai jolted to awareness when he felt soft arms closing around him. Kai snuggled into the warmth before realizing what it was. Kai felt lullaby by the dragon's scent, and arms…

He ripped himself from the embrace and saw Tyson looking at him, head cocked and puzzled.

Kai widened his eyes when his head straightened out.

"Kai, please…" Tyson said softly. His eyes were full of hurt, but Kai couldn't go back to that embrace…… could he?

"I-I'm sorry Tyson…" Kai said and felt a tear run down his cheek, _I'm so stupid, so weak! I'm crying and I can't s-stop! _He thought with a sob. Once again the embrace had him. Kai tried to jerk out of it, but had no such luck.

Tyson kept his grip strong on the phoenix. Kai tried but the dragon did have muscles from all the hard training _Kai_ had put him through. Kai felt another round of sobs coming and clung to the smaller blader. His body raked with violent sobs and tears.

Kai didn't know why, it must have been the innocent, angelic look Tyson gave him that made him snap. Times like these Kai wondered. Tyson was usually bouncy and hungry, but now and other important times, he REALLY came through.

Kai's sobs died down to a small case of the hiccups. His face turned scarlet in embarrassment.

"Kai…" Tyson said softly and traced a finger down Kai's blue face. He chuckled seeing his paint marks were smeared and dripping onto both of their shirts. Kai closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the other.

"I'm sorry T-Tyson." Kai said with a hiccup on Tyson's name.

"It's ok Kai, what happened?" Tyson asked.

"Kai felt his stomach churn and knew he wasn't ready for the words to leave his mouth.

Johnny had raped him, true. But, could it really be counted as rape? Kai thought, _Johnny didn't hurt me that bad, at all really. Besides those damn love bites all over me… A-and I'm sure it didn't cause an emotional pain because the whole time we were playing almost…._ Kai gasped when he though the word _play_. Such a dirty word with multiple definitions.

Kai looked over and Tyson, he was just looking at Kai.

"Thanks Tyson." Kai said before turning around and taking a few steps to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kai! I gotta tell you something!" Tyson exclaimed.

"What?" Kai asked, expecting the worst.

"I love you."

**Chapter 5 END**

A/N: And Cut! What do you think? I know short, but all my teachers decided to kill me with work. Any who, PLEASE R/R! I hoped to leave you with a cliffy so I tried; I was going to make it like 2 times this but decided not to! MWHA! Well….. Think up the next part in your naughty little heads.


	6. Sweet Chills Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6, START**_

"I love you." The word left Tyson's mouth so smoothly.

Kai gulped and looked back at the stormy eyes. His eyes froze when he saw how serious this was for the dragon.

"Huh?" Kai said, mentally smacking himself for not coming up with anything smart.

"I. Love. You. And. Have. For. A. Long. Time." Tyson said spacing his words painfully far from each other. Kai couldn't believe his ears. _Oh shit, I love you too! _Kai kept repeating in his head. _I can't tell him I love him! It would be awkward to say I have worshiped the ground he walked since the day I met the kid! I DO LOVE YOU TYSON!_

"Damn it Ty…son." Kai said, not wanting to be too harsh and never have another chance with the dragon.

"I'm sorry Kai… I thought since you were so thrown off it would be a good moment to tell you! I'm so sorry Kai! I shouldn't have taken advantage of your weaker times…" Tyson said almost scolding himself. Kai could do nothing more than stare.

"No…. I care about you to it's just…" Kai said trying to find his words but not getting very far. "It's just the blades…and the team…Johnny and the….dog…." Kai felt himself blush at his own words; they made no sense to the teen. _Dog? Where the hell did I get that?_ Kai said biting his lip.

"Is there something between you and Johnny, you mentioned his name and all." Tyson said in a hurting voice, Kai knew Tyson wasn't taking this as a good thing.

"Not really…." Kai said and raised his gaze from the ground to meet the blue gaze of his secret koi. "Tyson I---" Kai ran out of words, could he really tell on Johnny, would he do it again if he did? Kai felt a jolt of fear throughout him and felt more tears in his eyes. He didn't want to go through that again!

"Kai, are you ok?" Tyson asked softly, in a gentle voice.

"Tyson, if I tell you something, will you never tell? Promise me you'll never tell!" Kai said looking at Tyson.

"I'll never tell, Kai, I'll never." Tyson said reaching up and brushing his fingertips over Kai's messy blue streaks on his cheeks.

"Tyson…" Kai said trying to say this softly enough so that no one would hear. "I was…..raped." Kai said with a disgusted look on his face. _God, it seems ten times worst when I say it! How could I let Johnny do that!_

"YOU were RAPED?" Tyson said loudly and Kai covered his mouth.

"Yes Tyson, can we talk about this somewhere else, please?" Kai asked.

"Sure"

_**END chapter 6**_

A/N: Well, That is the shortest chapter yet! Oh yay… Well anyway, I have a really bad headache so this chapter may seem a little lame…. Oh well!

_**R/R PLEASE!**_


	7. Sweet Chills Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7, START_**

"So…. You were raped eh Kai?" Tyson asked and gazed at his koi, a grin on his face.

"Yes." Kai replied cleanly, no reason for hesitation on a simple question like that.

"By who?" Tyson asked and Kai swallowed heavy. _If I tell him, Johnny would be in huge trouble…But if I do… would he do it again?_

"I don't really think I should tell you, Ty…" Kai said and looked into Tyson's stormy blue eyes; they were brimming with concern and uncertainty.

"Why not? I should know Kai. I love you; I just don't want it to happen again!" Tyson pleaded and Kai bit his lip.

"B-but he might do it again." Kai said and frowned.

"So it's a guy? See we now have that down! All I need is a name, Kai, a name!" Tyson cried.

"But…..but…." Kai gulped. Tyson proved himself to be stupid. The night he caught him in bed with Johnny (last night when he had been raped, he told Tyson that), the scream, from his room, it wasn't hard to figure it out.

"I'm sorry Kai… I just hate seeing you so… flustered." Tyson said and looked at the slate-haired blader.

"I know, Tyson, I know." Kai replied and looked at the other sorrowfully.

"Hmm…" Tyson said and thought.

"Tyson, come over here for a minute." Kai said suddenly and the dragoon blader looked at him and cocked his head to one side.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Just do it please…." Kai said and looked at the ground. He felt a million different emotions come on at once when the blue haired blader sat by him. Tyson set a soft hand on Kai's and looked at him, trying to catch a gaze.

"Kai?" Tyson asked and looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Tyson." Kai said and tackled the other gently, getting him into a huge hug. Kai felt a tear fall from his eyes once he got his face buried into Tyson's hair. Kai latched his arms around Tyson's waist and clung to him as if he were life itself.

"K-Kai? You know you're hugging me right?" Tyson asked and looked at the top of the dual hairs head.

"Yes, I love you, really I-I do." Kai admitted and kissed Tyson's cheek softly, savoring the heavenly taste of Tyson and pulled away.

"Kai! I love you too!" Tyson said and hugged the cold captain tightly.

With perfect timing, Johnny walked in the room and glared at the seen he was presented with.

CHAPTER END

Yoyo: Well…….. It's short!

_**PLEASE R/R!**_


	8. Sweet Chills Chapter 8

Johnny glared at them both, but Kai especially.

Kai's eyes widened, why him? _ANYONE_ but him.

"So, we have another gay couple? Tyson, I thought you would fall for a good blader." Johnny said cruelly. Tyson glanced at Kai, why wasn't he responding?

Kai bit his lip, and got a childish look on his face, like a scared little kid. Johnny grinned and Tyson set a warm hand on Kai's back, he rubbed in circles, trying to settle Kai who had an extremely nervous look on his face.

"Don't talk about Kai like that." Tyson said firmly, his cute smile disappearing into a stern snarl.

"Oh, he doesn't seem to mind." Johnny said and turned around, "Later, I have better people to be around." Johnny purred and was off.

"Kai?" Tyson asked softly and was met by a sob, identical to the ones he had cried just an hour ago.

"I'm s-sorry Tyson…." Kai said and pulled away from his dragon. Kai curled up into a small ball on the corner of his bed.

Tyson felt a jolt of pain in his chest. _Why is he doing this? It was just…Oh god! _Tyson thought and he put the puzzle together.

"He did it, didn't he?" Tyson asked softly. Tyson lay down so his chest was pressing down against Kai's back. Tyson put his arms protectively around Kai in his ball-like position.

Kai didn't answer; making it clear to Tyson it was true. Tyson whispered sweet fraises and 'I love you's' into Kai's ear, the older boy settled down and stopped crying, feeling his lovers breath against his ear made his knees weak.

"Tyson…" Kai said in a half moan when the world champion nibbled on his ear.

"Yes, love?" Tyson asked in a seductive voice, Kai shivered. Kai pushed Tyson over, than under him.

"Make love to me, please?" Tyson asked, his cheeks turning bright red, he wasn't supposed to have sex until he was married…. And to someone he had known loved him for more than a day.

"Really…? I want to be on top…" Kai said nuzzling Tyson's neck with his cheek.

"No fair! I wanna be on top!" Tyson pouted and rolled Kai over and under him.

"I had to be uke when I was with Johnny! I want to be on top now!" Kai said and looked at Tyson, whose eyes softened at that.

"Ok, you can be on top." Tyson said and took off his shirt from under Kai. The slate-haired male gazed at the smaller chest in awe, it was so perfect. Tyson had hard pecks, and nice six-pack abs. Kai blushed scarlet, he only had a four-pack! How embarrassing….

Tyson reached up and unbuttoned Kai's shirt, and chuckled.

"And you said I didn't train enough." Tyson said and poked Kai's stomach making him growl.

"You'll pay for that comment, Tyson." Kai said and nipped Tyson's neck, bringing up a little blood. Tyson moaned and bucked his hips up. Kai pressed his body flat against Tyson's, both mewling with contentment.

"Kai…. Stop." Tyson said and pushed Kai away.

Kai growled, "Why?" He asked, now becoming excited he was going to get something more than love from the little bluenette.

"I-I don't think its right." Tyson said, with pain in his eyes.

"Why? We had it clear we loved each other…" Kai said and looked at Tyson and bit his lip, maybe he _had_ gone too far.

"Still." Tyson said with puppy eyes.

"Fine." Kai growled and got off the dragon.

"Are you mad at me now?" Tyson asked, Kai _was_ set off easily…

"How could I be mad at you?" Kai asked and cupped his koi's face.

"Thank you Kai, but we need to get back to the others, Johnny might spill…" Tyson said with a sigh.

"Let him." Kai said and got off the bed, taking Tyson's hand.

"Whatever you say Kai, whatever you say." Tyson said and shook his head.

………………………………………………………………………………

Tyson and Kai walked into the room, getting a few glances from Max, Rei, Kenny, and the Majestics. They weren't holding hands, after much protest.

"I see you two have calmed down a bit, huh?" Oliver said, nuzzling into Enrique like usual for the couple.

"Yes, Kai, you left so abruptly. We were worried." Robert said in his accented voice.

"He's fine now." Tyson replied for Kai.

Kai looked around, Johnny was missing. That was odd…. He just left, like that, like that….

_Where would that son of a bitch have gone?_ Kai thought, when a tremor ran through him. _What if he is just around the house…? What if I run into him alone? What if he—_

"Kai?" Tyson's soft voice asked the dual-haired teen.

"What?" Kai asked, snapping from his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Tyson asked.

"Johnny… He's not here." Kai whispered back to Tyson, his hot breath making the smaller teen squirm.

Tyson understood and just nodded, Kai must have been a bit nervous, I mean he WAS raped and they guy who did it is running around a huge mansion… Kai had the right to be scared.

The two stopped their conversation there and sat down by the table, Tyson hadn't eaten and that was never good…

"Hey! I haven't had breakfast yet!" Tyson screeched. Even Oliver and Enrique broke away from their donut-filled lip-lock to look at Tyson, who was pouting because of his empty stomach.

"Geez Tyson, the neighbors are going to think we are killing you in here!" Enrique said with sarcasm in his voice.

"You are! I'm going to be starved to death!" Tyson complained and smiled when a plate of food was slid to him on the table by a nameless (well almost XD) butler. Tyson dug in and Kai smiled, this was one of those moments most people only dream of, pure bliss in his eyes.

CHAPTER END

YoYo: Ok, Well sorry for the LOOONNNGGGG wait, I had lots of studying to do, now I can type to my little hearts content though . I know this chapter was pretty bad….. and short…. But I wanted to give you something. AND I have writers block with this story…. If you have any ideas e-mail me at ok? THNAKS!

_**R/R! I'll love you forever!**_


End file.
